


Baking

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Baking, Brownies, Cookies, Cupcakes, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Aziraphale has a sweet tooth, and decides he's going to try and help Eve bake this time.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write a baking scene without it ending in a flour fight

Aziraphale had a big sweet tooth, and so Eve was constantly baking. At any given moment, there was always some type of sweet being made. 

Cookies were the easiest to make. When Eve made homemade cookie dough, she made it in large quantities and kept whatever she didn’t use for one batch in the freezer for the next time and had to hide it so Aziraphale wouldn’t eat it.

She had tried all different combinations regarding brownies: icing, cream cheese, blondies, different candy fillings, etc. 

Cakes and pies were made for special occasions since they took a while. Aziraphale pretty much liked any type of pie, as long as it was sweet. She also made pastries; ones she knew Aziraphale enjoyed and ate the most of. His quick breakfast-of-choice was a croissant or turnover with his coffee. 

Aziraphale put a miracle on the sweets to keep them fresh, but no miracle could keep them from quickly disappearing when he went down to the kitchen late at night for a snack. 

“You know,” Eve said one day as she was getting out the ingredients to make cupcakes. “You _could_ learn how to bake, too, so that you could help me. Or even make them yourself,” she smirked. 

“You always tell me to just stay out of it, dear. Last time I tried to cook, I set it on fire.”

“Okay, _yeah_, but I’ll be supervising.” 

“Fine.” He got up and snapped his fingers and miracles an apron on himself. When Eve gave him a questioning look, he said, “I don’t want to get my clothes messy.”

“Oh, good lord.” Eve rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeves.

It did not take long for a mess to be made of the kitchen. Several eggs had been broken and spilled on the floor, flour was everywhere… On the counters, on the walls, _how did it get on the ceiling? _

“I can’t _believe_ you’ve managed to make baking cupcakes look like a tornado has come through here! _Cupcakes_! Children are capable of making these, Zira!”

Aziraphale pouted, “But they look quite fine!” He peeked inside the oven to check on the two dozen cupcakes that were beginning to rise.

“Let’s hope they just don’t catch on fire…”

“_Hey!_” Aziraphale grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Eve, dusting her red hair in powdery white. 

Eve gaped at him. “You bastard!” She grabbed a handful herself and tossed it at him, covering his face. 

Soon, Aziraphale and Eve matched the kitchen: covered in flour, but they were laughing, at least. 

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry.” Aziraphale helped dust the flour out of Eve’s hair.

“It’s okay, we’re even, I guess.”

Crowley, who had been gardening all that afternoon, had come in but stopped dead in his tracks. “What the _fuck_ happened here?”

The two turned to Crowley and pointed at one another and said, “[Zira/Eve] started it!”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “I don’t care _who_ started it, just clean it up!”

“Don’t get so worked up, dear, you know I will.” Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the kitchen was clean again, and so were both he and Eve. 

Once the cupcakes were done and cooled, Aziraphale and Eve sat to ice them. 

“I think we should just leave the baking to you, my dear,” Aziraphale concluded.

Eve nodded, “Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
